Love Can Save it all
by Juli06
Summary: Amar não é uma tarefa fácil, principalmente em meio as atribulações. Sharon e Andy sabiam bem disso, o problema era que eles não tinham certeza se isso era amor e se realmente sobreviveria com o tempo. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Can Save it all_**

 ** _Autora:_** _Juliana Alves_

 ** _Categoria_** _: Major Crimes, Shandy, Romance, Angst, Drama, SongFic_

 ** _Advertências_** _: Spoiler (The Closer 6x11)_

 ** _Classificação_** _: T_

 ** _Capítulos_** _: 3_

 ** _Completa_** _: [x] Yes [ ] No_

 ** _Resumo_** _: Amar não é uma tarefa fácil, você tem que batalhar muito para que o sentimento permaneça intacto mesmo nas atribulações. Sharon e Andy sabiam bem disso, o problema era que eles não tinham certeza se isso era amor e se realmente sobreviveria com o tempo._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Todos os personagens desta obra são pertencentes ao criador de Major Crimes, James Duff. E a emissora TNT. Essa obra não possui fins lucrativos, ficando apenas no mundo das Fanfictions._

 ** _Dedicatória:_** _Essa estória vai para as minhas amigas Afrontosas... Duda, Dê, Lu, Aleh, Ray e Deb, vocês são demais. Amo vocês e espero que gostem._

 ** _Nota_** _: Durante a leitura aconselho que escutem a música: **Love Can Save it All - Andra**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Um_**

 ** _"Part of me  
Is part of you  
So take my hand  
I want you to feel  
Words you can't hear"_**

Andy entrou no vestiário e suspirou cansado, finalmente seu turno havia acabado e ele podia se livrar de seu parceiro inútil. O oficial Meyers era um idiota que gostava de sentar no carro e esperar que tudo se resolvesse sozinho, Andy já havia pedido transferência para outra unidade ou que pelo menos trocassem seu parceiro.

Assim que chegou em casa, sua amada esposa, Sandra, estava reclamando sobre o armário da cozinha que não fechava, mesmo que Andy tivesse dito que consertaria no final de semana. Às vezes era mais fácil lidar com Meyers. Quando se casaram, nem dois anos atrás, Andy pensou que sua vida com a mulher que amava seria perfeita ou ao menos ele teria alguém que o apoiasse. A história não era bem isso.

"Você está me ouvindo, Andrew?" Ela exigiu o encarando com fúria.

"É impossível não ouvir, Sandra. E eu já entendi, irei consertar esse armário e a pia do banheiro e qualquer outra coisa que queira, mas só no fim de semana".

"E por que você não pode dar uma olhada agora?"

"Porque eu estou cansado, meu parceiro não ajuda em nada. Eu tive que correr atrás de três moleques que tentavam roubar uma loja enquanto ele dirigia o carro pouco se lixando com o que estava acontecendo". Andy suspirou. "E também porque no fim de semana terei folga".

"Oh... ok então. Espero que o pinga-pinga da torneira não o deixe acordado". Com isso ela deu meia volta na cozinha e foi para o quarto.

"Deus.. Eu vou enlouquecer". Andy sussurrou para si mesmo.

Andy terminou o jantar e foi tentar descobrir se o problema exigia muito de sua paciência, pois ele estava começando a se preocupar que Sandra o matasse quando ele estivesse dormindo. Vendo que a torneira precisava só um pouco de fita ele resolveu o problema e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte ele chegou ao trabalho sem qualquer vontade de estar ao lado de Meyers. Entretanto, antes de assinar sua entrada o seu superior o chamou a sua sala. Com passos pesados ele seguiu até lá querendo saber o que diabos tinha feito de errado dessa vez.

Andy entrou na sala rapidamente e por um momento ele não percebeu a oficial sentada de frente para a mesa do Tenente.

"Flynn, recebi sua notificação e entendo sua preocupação, mas eu ficarei extremamente triste em perder um de meus melhores oficiais por que não tem um parceiro adequado". Começou o homem mais velho. "Por isso estou lhe designado uma parceira, a Oficial Raydor saiu da academia recentemente e preciso que a ajude a se ajustar".

Andy estava surpreso em ter seu pedido atendido e olhou para onde o Sargento apontava, dizer que ele perdeu um pouco do seu fôlego seria o eufemismo do ano. A oficial que estava sentada era linda e Andy sentiu o coração correr mais rápido, os olhos verdes foram o que mais lhe chamou atenção, mas os cabelos vermelhos e longos eram tão brilhantes quanto um comercial de shampoo.

"Oficial Flynn, é um prazer conhecê-lo". Ela falou e entendeu a mão se levantando. Andy retornou o gesto e não pode deixar de notar o corpo esbelto e com curvas certas em todos os lugares. E a voz doce e potente também era hipnotizante. "Na academia todos tentam quebrar seus recordes".

"Oh.. prazer em conhecê-la também". Ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar sua voz. "Parece que vou ter um parceiro mais decente dessa vez".

"Espero que sim". Ela sorriu e Andy sentiu a temperatura subir um pouco.

"Raydor, preciso falar com Flynn, você pode esperar lá fora". O Tenente a dispensou e esperou que a porta fechasse antes de encarar seu oficial.

"Andy, pode tirar sua mente da calha por um momento?"

"Hã?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Flynn. Será que dá para você se concentrar em mim por um momento?"

"Desculpe, senhor". Andy respirou fundo e voltou toda sua atenção para o seu superior.

"Olhe, não foi fácil resolver seu problema. Trocar de parceiros depois de quase um ano? Porque diabos você não falou que tinha problemas antes?"

"Eu pensei que Meyers ia melhorar, sei lá, talvez por ele ser mais velho no posto estava tentando pregar uma peça. Mas quando vi que ele só se aproveitava da minha disposição.. eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa".

"Bem.. Aí está. Você ficará em patrulha pelos próximos meses e depois entrará como detetive na Roubos e Homicídios, o que me diz?"

"Será ótimo, Senhor." Ele falou empolgado e com um grande sorriso.

"Ok. A próxima questão.. Raydor precisa de orientação. Ela foi a primeira da turma e quebrou alguns de seus recordes e espero que a respeite, ela é uma mulher casada e não preciso de uma denúncia de assédio". O Tenente Suárez tinha um dedo apontado para ele e o rosto sério. "Mais uma vez... tire sua mente da calha".

Andy apenas sorriu e saiu do escritório do chefe, ele encontrou sua parceira ao lado da saída com as chaves da patrulha em mãos. Ela tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto e seu olhar era de curiosidade com tudo e todos que passavam.

"Ei, parceira, preparada para o primeiro dia?" Ele questionou e tentou não ser muito charmoso, por mais divertido que fosse flertar com ela, ambos eram casados.

"Claro". Eles se dirigiram para a rua e ele resolveu descobrir mais de sua parceira.

"Então Oficial Raydor, acredito que seu primeiro nome não seja oficial".

"Oh não.. Sou Sharon". Ela sorriu e se ruborizou um pouco. "Sharon Raydor"

"Andy Flynn". Ele apontou para si mesmo e sorriu charmosamente. "Suárez falou que você quebrou alguns de meus recordes na academia".

"Tentei meu melhor". A voz provocativa dela o deixou animado, talvez dessa vez ele ficaria satisfeito com um parceiro.

 ** _..._**

 ** _6 meses depois..._**

"Eu não acredito que você disse isso". Sharon estava sentada no banco de passageiro tentando muito não morrer de tanto rir. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e o rosto estava vermelho das risadas incontidas. "A cara que ela fez".

"O que você queria? Eles provavelmente iriam brigar pelo resto do dia" Ele falou sorrindo também. "Nada é melhor que ter alguém em comum para odiar. Agora eles me têm como inimigo e se esquecerão".

"Nunca rir tanto em toda minha vida". Sharon falou agora respirando mais calmamente.

"Somos dois". Ele sorriu também mais calmo. De repente a radiopatrulha começou a soar em alerta _"246, Central. Tiroteio na avenida principal, todas as patrulhas solicitadas"_.

Andy encarou Sharon por um segundo, esse seria seu primeiro tiroteio e Andy estava um pouco protetor em deixar que ela se aproximasse, mas ela era uma garota grande e ficaria bem.

"Preparada para a aventura, parceira?"

"Sempre, parceiro". Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Lembre-se que sempre protegerei suas costas".

Com um sorriso ele estendeu a mão para ela e Sharon não teve demora em entrelaçar seus dedos, o gesto não era para ser feito por parceiros ou mesmo por amigos, era um gesto íntimo de cumplicidade e que ambos compartilhavam. Eles sabiam que isso não era apenas paixão, era algo muito mais além, alguma coisa indizível e indescritível. A única certeza que tinham era que naquele momento eles iriam para uma situação extremamente perigosa e que estavam dispostos a entregar suas vidas um pelo outro.

* * *

 ** _"I love you so  
And you love me  
So tell me why  
Why does it feel  
Like we're thousand miles apart"_**

"Não, mãe, eu não vou me arriscar". Sharon tentava explicar a sua mãe que o trabalho disfarçado que ela, Andy, Harrison e Stephen fariam seria seguro. "Tudo ficará bem, Jack e Emily ficarão bem"

Enquanto ela falava com sua mãe, Sharon tentava acalmar sua pequena menina. Emily estava com sete meses e cada dia mais levada, ela era saudável e muito risonha, mas às vezes a morena achava que poderia enlouquecer.

"Mãe, não será necessário você viajar para cá". Sharon sorriu com a preocupação da mulher mais velha, entretanto seus olhos se arregalaram com as próximas palavras de Dana O'Dwyer. "Como assim a senhora está no aeroporto? Mãe!"

Sem reação ela apenas riu, gargalhou mesmo. Emily parou com a inquietação e encarou a mãe surpresa. A bebê a questionava com os olhos e isso fez com que Sharon risse ainda mais.

"Porque eu estou rindo? Mãe, você é impossível". Ela respondeu e olhou o relógio rapidamente. Ela estava atrasada. "Ok, mãe, eu preciso ir. Que tal você me ligar com o horário de sua chegada? Assim eu posso buscá-la".

Despedindo-se ela correu para o quarto para terminar de se aprontar, ela precisava chegar ao trabalho para terminar a papelada do caso que pegaram no começo da semana e finalizar os detalhes da operação. Trabalhar na Roubos e Homicídios era difícil, mas Sharon se viu gostando mais e mais das saídas a campos, claro que agora que Emily havia nascido o medo de não voltar para casa era mais constante. Entretanto a Sargento tentava se manter longe do perigo.

Quando finalmente chegou a sua mesa ela já tinha se atrasado 30 minutos e esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido isso. A vantagem de ser mulher num ambiente quase exclusivamente masculino era ser ignorada por vezes.

"Está atrasada, parceira". Andy sussurrou em seu ouvido e sorriu.

"Deus, Andy! Você quase me dá um ataque cardíaco". Ela colocou a mão no peito para enfatizar o susto e sorriu para ele. Aparentemente ele era o único que a notava, talvez os dois anos que passaram lado a lado na patrulha ajudou com isso. "O que eu perdi?"

"Nada demais, o Capitão ainda não começou a reunião".

"Bom, assim dá tempo de terminar o relatório".

"Você encontrou alguém para ajudar Jack? Você sabe, ele não é muito bom com bebês".

"Oh.. pelo amor de Deus. Você também?" Com uma revirada de olhos ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas suas mesas era uma de frente para outra. "Jack está aprendendo, Ok? E minha mãe está vindo".

"Dana vai vim?" Sharon assistiu quando o rosto dele se iluminou e ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Você vai trazer cookies?"

"Meu Deus, você é tão criança". Ela não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir.

Andy e sua mãe tornaram-se amigos assim que Sharon voltou da maternidade, ele a visitou dois dias depois que havia saído do hospital e ele e a mulher mais velha começaram a conversar sobre tudo. E Dana O'Dwyer ficou encantada em saber que Andy também tinha uma pequena garotinha em casa, Nicole era três meses mais velha que Emily. Ao final da visita, Andy tinha uma nova amizade e um pote cheio de cookies.

"Flynn, Raydor. Minha sala". O Capitão Griffin gritou cortando qualquer resposta sarcástica que Andy poderia ter. Sem opções eles seguiram até lá.

 ** _..._**

Já passava das 7 p.m. quando Sharon chegou em casa, ela tinha pedido para Jack buscar Emily na creche e sua mãe no aeroporto. Ele não tinha gostado muito, mas ele não tinha muito escolha já que saiu mais cedo do trabalho.

"Shar, querida, que bom que chegou". Sua mãe a cumprimentou com um grande abraço. "Estava morrendo de saudades, como foi seu dia?"

Sharon sorriu abertamente e suspirou feliz em sentir o cheiro doce e reconfortante de sua mãe, ela morava a milhares de quilômetros agora e essas pequenas oportunidades de se verem era extraordinária.

"Tudo bem, só o plano de operação que mudou um pouco". Ela deu de ombros, mas Dana sabia bem quando sua menina tentava esconder alguma coisa.

"Jackson saiu para uma caminhada, ele disse que volta em breve". Dana falou para filha e a puxou até seu quarto. "Enquanto você troca de roupa eu vou colocar uma taça de vinho para você".

"Você sabe que eu ainda estou amamentando, não é?"

"Claro que sim, e você sabe que Emily não ficará bêbada, não é?" Dana revirou os olhos. "Eu tomava uma taça ou duas quando amamentava vocês".

"Isso explica muita coisa". Ela sussurrou para si.

"Eu ouvi isso, mocinha". A voz dela fez Sharon balançar a cabeça divertida. Ela então trocou a roupa rapidamente e foi até o berçário para ver que Emily dormia feliz. Provavelmente ela acordaria de madrugada, mas ela não se importava em tudo.

Ao entrar na cozinha ela sentiu o cheiro de lasanha, seu estomagou roncou e ela quase gemeu quando viu que um prato já estava servido para ela.

"Mãe, eu te amo". Ela foi até a outra mulher e a beijou na bochecha. Depois praticamente correu para prato.

"Então, o que incomoda você?"

"Você não perde tempo, não é?" Sua mãe a encarou com alegria e olhos curiosos. Sharon só revirou os olhos. "É a operação, íamos em quarteto, mas o Capitão acha que seria muito arriscado e provavelmente os ladrões iriam desconfiar".

"Huum.. e qual o problema disso?"

"Bem.. estamos há dois meses atrás de uma gangue que rouba hotéis especializados em eventos de casais. Agora eu tenho que ir disfarçada com Andy como um casal, ficaremos lá durante dois dias. Não dividiremos o quarto, o capitão reservou dois quartos para que tivéssemos privacidade".

"Ok.. mas se tudo parece bem, por que você está nervosa?" Quis saber Dana intrigada. "E você vai estar com Andy, ele é um bom rapaz".

"Eu sei, mãe". Sorriu Sharon nostálgica. "Eu confio em Andy, mas por algum motivo eu não estou totalmente confortável com tudo isso. Mas ficarei bem".

Dana balançou a cabeça em simpatia e pegou na mão de sua filha para mostrar seu suporte. A mulher mais velha se serviu também da lasanha e ambas comeram em um silêncio confortável. Jack chegou quase dez minutos depois e se juntou a elas, Sharon pensou em dizer a ele sobre a mudança da operação, mas ele nunca mostrava real interesse então ela deixou de mão.

 ** _..._**

Sharon respirou fundo antes de descer do carro, Andy estava a sua espera com a mão estendida esperando que ela aceitasse sua ajuda. Ela sabia que ele podia ser um cavalheiro quando quisesse, mas não imaginava que ele faria com tanta naturalidade. Por um momento Sharon fingiu que eles eram realmente um casal, aceitou a sua mão e ambos seguiram para a recepção do hotel.

"Bom dia e bem-vindos ao Los Angeles Palace Hotel". A moça falou com um grande sorriso, ela aparentava ter pouco mais que vinte anos e eram loira e muito bonita. "O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Temos uma reserva no nome de James Smith". Andy falou e sorriu para ela. Ela digitou rapidamente no computador e encontrou o que queria.

"Quarto 451". Ela informou e antes que pudesse sair ela pareceu se lembrar de algo. "Senhor Smith, desculpe esqueci de algo. A gerência do hotel pediu para informar que o quarto ao lado do seu está passando por algumas reformas, espero que não os incomodem".

"Não se preocupe. Ficaremos bem". Sharon tranquilizou a recepcionista. "Estamos acostumados com reformas".

Sem querer explicar muito, Sharon sorriu e seguiu Andy até os elevadores. A desculpa do quarto em reforma era para organizarem a equipe da LAPD. A viagem foi feita num silêncio confortável, ambos acostumados com a presença do outro e focados na missão. Eles entraram no quarto indicado e suspiraram em alívio. Até ali eles não viram nada suspeito, e esperavam que não fossem descobertos.

O dia passou lentamente enquanto eles fingiam ser um casal feliz. O que na verdade foi fácil, talvez a amizade que desenvolveram deixou a interação natural. Contudo, no período da tarde Andy começou a perceber um dos hóspedes olhando Sharon mais tempo que o normal e ele não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes com isso.

Sharon estava alheia a tudo isso, ela observava alguns garçons ao redor da piscina, pois segundo o relatório que tinham os bandidos poderiam trabalhar nos hotéis.

"Querida, você já está pronta para ir?" O sussurro no ouvido dela a fez arrepiar. Ela sabia que era Andy e que deveriam fingir tudo aquilo, mas a sensação quente que ele provocou a pegou desprevenida.

"Claro, só me deixe terminar a bebida". Ela sorriu docemente para ele e esperou que ele não visse o rubor em suas bochechas.

Eles seguiram até o elevador quando viram um dos garçons do bar conversar com um homem suspeito, eles sussurravam e o homem alto entregou uma sacola para o garçom que lhe entregou um maço de dinheiro. Andy e Sharon ficaram paralisados assistindo a troca, pegos desprevenidos eles não souberam o que fazer. Quando o garçom virou na direção deles, Andy fez a única coisa que estava em sua mente. Virou-se para Sharon a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou.

Sharon não estava esperando por isso e ficou tensa em seus braços, mas a doçura dos lábios de Andy fez ela relaxar aos poucos e se entregar ao beijo. Pareceu horas, mas foi apenas alguns segundos antes de Andy se afastar e a encarar com olhos preocupados. Porém, Sharon podia ver o desejo neles também e por um momento ela imaginou que eles realmente eram um casal.

"Me desculpe, Sharon. Eu não estava pensando e..." Ele pareceu desesperado agora, como se tivesse cometido o ato mais vil.

"Tudo bem, Andy. Foi preciso". Ela tentou sorrir, mas a apreensão a impediu. "Precisamos avisar ao Capitão sobre o que vimos, acho que encontramos nosso ladrão". Sem esperar resposta ela caminhou apressadamente para o quarto dela.

O resto do dia passou rápido ambos trabalharam com vigor para tentar finalizar o caso e pegar o bandido de uma vez. Contudo eles sabiam que era apenas uma desculpa para que o beijo fosse esquecido.

Foi apenas no fim da noite que Sharon e Andy conseguiram fazer a prisão, eles seguiram o garçom e conseguiram prendê-lo quando fazia a venda de uma joia. Satisfeito o Capitão permitiu que ficassem no hotel pela noite e teriam folgas nos próximos dias.

Ao voltarem para seus quartos Andy pegou a mão de Sharon e a fez parar, ambos estavam sozinhos no corredor e o silêncio era quase ensurdecedor.

"Sharon, o que acontece..." Ele parecia tão incerto que ela se compadeceu dele. "Eu estou tentando esquecer, você é minha parceira e não deveríamos ter feito isso, mas... Deus, Sharon. Você me faz sentir coisas que não sinto por mais ninguém e.."

"Andy, não..". Ela interrompeu suplicante, "Isso é errado e não podemos.."

Andy a encarou desesperado e sem pensar a empurrou na parede e a beijou novamente, mas dessa vez não havia gentileza em seus lábios e isso de algum modo excitou Sharon e ela gemeu. Mas só foi nesse momento que ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo e o afastou com lágrimas molhando sua face.

"Não.. não podemos. Sinto muito". Ela correu para seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Andy respirou fundo e deixou as próprias lágrimas derramar. Indo até a porta, ele encostou a testa ali e sussurrou:

"Sharon, por favor me perdoe. Eu sou um idiota". Ele sabia que ela podia ouvir.

Ele estava certo, Sharon estava do outro lado da porta na mesma posição, testa colada na porta e lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Eles ficaram em silêncio ouvindo a respiração do outro pelo material de madeira, pareceu uma eternidade depois quando Sharon ouviu os passos de Andy se afastarem e ela ser deixada sozinha.

Andy foi até o bar do hotel e deu o primeiro gole no que seria sua destruição, mas nada o preparou para o que viria meses depois. Ele chegou em sua mesa para encontrar um envelope de Sharon agradecendo por tudo e informando que ela era a mais nova oficial da FID.

 _ **Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Sharon e Andy não me pertencem e sim a James Duff e a TNT._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Dois_**

 ** _"For better or for worse you stood next to me  
Always found a way not to give up on me  
Remember when you used to say"_**

Um grande caso afetou quase todos os departamentos, a roubos e homicídios foram chamados, assim como a crimes violentos e o de trânsito. Todos pareciam trabalhar sem problemas, mas tudo mudou quando um tiroteio aconteceu e a FID apareceu, ninguém gostou disso e fizeram questão de mostrar isso.

Fazia 6 anos que Sharon tinha se juntado ao time e por mais que fosse odiada por todos ela estava feliz no que fazia. Andy havia ficado chateado com sua mudança, mas ela insistiu que precisava disso, para o bem de sua filha. Ele foi relutante em acreditar, mas se isso preservaria a amizade que restou depois do beijo ele poderia aceitar.

Contudo, estando opostos em seus trabalhos a distância aumentou ao longo dos meses, e lentamente eles se tornaram estranhos.

Porém, essa noite pareceu diferente. Andy viu quando Sharon chegou e falou com um oficial para ficar de olho em seu carro. Isso deixou o detetive intrigado, ele podia ver que ela estava cansada, mas seguiu apressada até onde estava seu Chefe e ouviu as instruções antes de ir em direção aos outros detetives em cena. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas depois de uma hora ela chegou até ele com um caderno de notas e um gravador.

"Boa noite, Andy" Ela sorriu tensa. "Preciso do seu depoimento do que aconteceu aqui hoje, você pode relatar tudo nesse gravador e me entregar. Só me diga de que horas você chegou aqui".

"Cheguei depois das 3 da tarde".

"Ok, pode começar". Ela falou e antes de entregar o aparelho a ele, gravou seu cargo, sua identidade e que horas eram.

Andy fez um rápido relato do que viu e do caso que estavam investigando, mas tomando o cuidado de ser claro e não revelar nada que fizesse a FID pairar mais. Por mais que ele gostasse da companhia de Sharon, seu departamento poderia ficar bem longe dele.

Enquanto ele gravava seu depoimento, Andy observou Sharon olhar várias vezes para o seu carro preocupada. Isso o deixou intrigado, ele queria perguntar o que estava havendo, mas a situação deles parecia impedir esse nível de intimidade.

"Aqui, Sharon" Ele sussurrou e entregou o gravador a ela. Sharon o encarou e sorriu um pouco antes de se afastar.

Andy se aproximou de sua equipe enquanto eles resolviam quem ficaria no primeiro turno de investigação, mas seu Capitão se aproximou deles e falou que a jurisdição ficaria com a crimes violentos o que fez todos amaldiçoar baixinho e voltarem para casa.

Enquanto seus companheiros de equipe iam embora, Andy observou Sharon fazer seu trabalho, ela parecia realmente cansada e o constante olhar em direção a seu carro o deixou ainda mais curioso. Demorou um pouco, mas vinte minutos depois ela finalmente se despediu de seu chefe e acelerou os passou para ir para o carro.

Andy a acompanhou e viu ela dispensar o oficial da patrulha e agradecer, abrindo a porta de passageiro Sharon sorriu um pouco. Contudo, Andy congelou no lugar quando viu Emily agora com 6 anos e Rick, não mais que 3 anos, ele ouviu sobre a gravidez, mas ainda não havia tido oportunidade de encontrá-la.

"Sharon". Ele sussurrou ainda estupefato. "Por que você trouxe as crianças para uma cena de crime?"

Sharon o encarou surpresa, mas assim que as palavras dele chegaram em seu ouvido ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Andy podia dizer que ela estava na defensiva.

"Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas não acredito que isso seja de sua conta". Ela falou entredentes e deu a volta no carro.

"Sharon, espere". Ele correu para evitar que ela entrasse no veículo. "Eu não falei por mal, só acho que Jack poderia ter ficado com eles, seria mais fácil para você".

"Jack foi embora". Ela afirmou com raiva. "Pegou tudo que nós tínhamos juntado no banco e foi embora".

"O que?" Andy ficou chocado com essa informação. "Que filho da.."

"Exatamente, mas agora eu preciso ir para casa dormir um pouco e tentar encontrar uma babá amanhã cedo". Ela suspirou chateada. "Mas obrigada pela preocupação".

"Eu posso ficar". As palavras saíram de sua boca numa rapidez que Andy não conseguiu se segurar.

"Como é que é?"

"Eu posso ficar com suas crianças amanhã, eu sei que você está num ciclo de 72 horas agora, não é?"

"Sim". Ela o encarou desconfiada. "Mas e sua esposa?"

"A Sandra está em Washington com as crianças, ele resolveu passar essa semana na casa da família dela. Eu não pude por causa do caso". Ele deu de ombros.

"Você tem certeza disso, Andy? Eu posso confiar em você com duas crianças?"

"Tenho duas crianças em casa, Sharon. Eu posso cuidar das suas". Ele sorriu abertamente e pareceu que eles eram parceiros novamente.

"Ok.. eu posso ligar para você amanhã? Eu realmente preciso ir embora e dormir". Ela implorou.

"Com certeza, você ainda tem meu número, não tem?" Ele questionou. Ela firmou e entrou no carro, acenou adeus e foi embora.

Assim que a lanterna do carro saiu de vista, o sorriso de Andy caiu. _Como diabos ele iria cuidar de duas crianças?_ Mas ele era bom com seus filhos, mesmo que Sandra o corrigisse nas pequenas coisas, ele amava ser pai. Mesmo que as vezes a bebida o restringisse.

 ** _..._**

Na manhã seguinte o celular de Andy tocou pouco depois das 7 da manhã. Sharon parecia um pouco receosa e o questionou cinco vezes antes de aceitar que ele ficasse em sua casa com as crianças, Andy disse que seria mais fácil das crianças brincarem num lugar conhecido.

As 8:30 da manhã ele bateu em sua porta com um grande sorriso no rosto e uma sacola de supermercado.

"Você sabe que aqui tem comida, não é?" Ela o questionou quando olhou para seus braços cheios.

"Sei, mas precisava pegar algumas coisas que talvez você não tenha". Ele não esperou convite, passou por ela e foi em direção a cozinha. Ele só tinha estado ali duas vezes, mas ainda lembrava de muita coisa.

"Ok.. Rick está com seus brinquedos e Emily com seu livro de colorir". Ela falou e foi em direção a sala. "Emily é tranquila, ela passa metade do dia pintando e dançando pela casa. Rick gosta de correr e jogar a bola ao redor do quintal, se ele desobedecer só fale um pouco mais duro com ele. Ele tende a se comportar quando mostramos quem manda. Infelizmente ainda não encontrei uma creche que eu pudesse pagar".

Andy sorriu com as instruções que ela deu, mas ao ouvir essa última parte ele queria poder caçar Jack e o encher de porrada até entrar naquela cabeça dura o que ele estava perdendo.

"Não se preocupe, Sharon, nós ficaremos bem".

Respirando fundo ela afirmou e sorriu para ele. Andy viu que ela estava mais descasada e bem melhor que a noite anterior e desejou que ele pudesse ficar a noite para que eles relaxassem assistindo a um filme e tomando vinho, mesmo que ele preferisse um pouco de whisky.

Abraçando os dois filhos e explicando que eles ficariam com seu amigo Andy, ela se despediu dele e foi embora. Andy suspirou e encarou as duas crianças que o observava curiosos.

"Então... o que acham de assistir a alguns desenhos?" Emily sorriu abertamente e foi para o sofá, Rick parecia um pouco confuso, mas seguiu a irmã.

Andy pensou que talvez não fosse tão difícil fazer isso.

 ** _..._**

Era depois das 6 da tarde quando Sharon chegou em casa e ouviu as risadas das crianças e de Andy, todo o barulho vinha da cozinha e Sharon desejou que fosse casada com Andy e esse cenário se repetisse todas as noites.

Ao entrar na cozinha ela arregalou os olhos para a bagunça por todo o lugar, havia dúzias de panelas e recipiente sujos perto da pia, os três estavam cobertos de farinha de trigo e uma música antiga tocava no rádio e Andy parecia estar feliz em imitar Elvis.

Sem conseguir ficar brava com isso ela apenas sorriu, mas então Andy deu um passo à frente para imitar melhor o rei do rock quando a farinha no chão o fez desequilibrar. Os braços se agitaram enquanto ele tentava recuperar o equilíbrio tirando uma gargalhada histérica das crianças. A situação foi tão divertida que ela não conseguiu se conter e gargalhou também, as três cabeças se viraram em sua direção.

"Mamãe". Rick e Emily gritaram felizes.

"Ei, pessoal". Ela se aproximou com cuidado. "O que vocês fizeram na minha cozinha?" O olhar mortal era para Andy, ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Espaguete". O grito das crianças fez Andy sorrir charmosamente para ela.

"E almondegas, o que me diz Sharon? Um pouco de comida italiana sempre anima qualquer um". Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela. "Eu posso até deixar você provar meu molho especial antes do jantar".

"E seu eu não gostar?"

"Impossível. É uma receita da minha Nona". Ele falou e se aproximou da panela com uma colher. Recolhendo o molho no utensílio ele assoprou para esfriar um pouco e ofereceu a ela. Sem pensar duas vezes ela provou e gemeu maravilhada com o gosto. "O que me diz?"

"Divino". Ela disse e seus olhos se cruzaram. O verde dos olhos dela estavam ainda mais brilhantes que no dia que se beijaram. Mas ele recuou, ele já havia estragado sua amizade antes, ele não queria isso novamente.

Sharon pareceu um pouco desapontada, mas deu um passo para trás e sorriu forçadamente.

"Eu vou levar as crianças para o banho e você mocinho... arrume essa cozinha". Ela disse a última parte brincando, mas ambas as crianças o encararam com pena, pensando que esse seria seu castigo.

Aquela noite foi a primeira de muitas outras que eles passaram nos próximos 6 meses. A proximidade deles cresceu ao longo do caminho e Andy pareceu não pisar no chão de tanta felicidade, porém tudo mudou numa tarde.

 ** _._**

Sharon ligou para Andy no final da tarde, ela estava preocupada sobre o que diria e mais ainda sobre como Andy reagiria ao que ouvisse.

 _"Ei, Sharon"._ A voz alegre dele chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela sentiu seu coração se apertar.

"Oi, Andy. Como você está?" Ela estava tentando adiar o inevitável, mas precisava reunir coragem para dizer.

 _"O que houve?"_ A preocupação na voz dele mostrou que ela não conseguiu esconder a tristeza totalmente.

"Nada". A resposta veio rápido demais e ela soube que isso levantou ainda mais suspeita. "Quer dizer.. aconteceu uma coisa, mas acredito que não é preocupante".

 _"Ok e isso seria...?"_

"Jack voltou".

O silêncio do outro lado da linha não precisou ser traduzido, ela sabia que ele ficaria chateado. Mas mesmo assim o silêncio a estava incomodando.

"Andy, diga alguma coisa". Ela suplicou.

 _"Quando ele vai voltar para casa?"_

"Hoje à tarde".

 _"Você o aceitou de volta?"_

"Ele ainda é meu marido". A desculpa dela foi fraca até para ela mesma.

 _"Eu espero que você seja feliz, Sharon"_. Ele sussurrou e a linha ficou muda.

Sharon não sabia, mas depois daquele telefonema Andy jogou o buquê fora, rasgou o pedido de divórcio que entregaria a Sandra. Naquela tarde foi a segunda vez que Andy entrou num bar por causa de Sharon, foi o segundo gole para sua destruição.

* * *

 ** _"You know our love can save it all_**

 ** _We've been together for so long_**

 ** _So don't give up on who we are_**

 ** _We'll work it out somehow"_**

Andy saiu do carro com um pouco de ressaca, a noite anterior parecia um pouco confusa a única coisa que ele lembrava era da jovem loira que ele passou a noite. Depois de quase 2 anos separado de Sandra sua vida estava regada de bebidas e mulheres, sua ex-mulher o proibia de ver seus filhos, Nicole agora estava com 14 anos e Charlie com 11 e ele estava perdendo cada dia de suas vidas.

"Onde você estava Flynn?" A voz de seu Capitão encheu seus ouvidos e ele se encolheu.

"Eu estou aqui agora, Chefe". Ele resmungou e o Capitão estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Você está bêbado?" Ele questionou e se aproximou de Andy. "Flynn, você está a um passo de ser demitido, por favor pare de beber antes do trabalho".

Capitão Stuart o encarou com pesar, o homem mais velho sabia que Andy era um bom homem e um excelente detetive, mas parecia que sua vida pessoal era um turbilhão sem rumo. Stuart realmente esperava que ele conseguisse melhorar de vida.

"Chefe, eu não bebo antes de trabalhar". Ele falou entredentes. "Ontem que era minha folga eu passei um pouco do limite, mas estou bem".

Com isso ele se aproximou do local do crime, a galeria de artes parecia um inferno na terra, vidros quebrados, quadros caídos e dois corpos executados. Ele imaginou que algum dos quadros haviam sido roubados.

Demorou um pouco para eles avaliarem todo o local, a gerente informou quais obras estavam em falta e deu uma descrição dos bandidos. Ela tinha escapado depois que se escondeu atrás de um armário vazio numa das salas de acesso.

"Chefe". Andy se aproximou do Capitão. Ele estava totalmente sóbrio agora, o rosto sério e alerta. "Acho que já estamos prontos para ir, tudo foi avaliado e Gonzales já está terminando lá atrás e.."

De repente sons de tiros foram ouvidos e Andy puxou sua arma indo em direção a parte de trás da galeria, mas um dos bandidos estava fazendo o Detetive Gonzales de refém.

"Ei, solte ele". A voz de Andy se elevou enquanto ele tentava encontrar um ângulo certo para atirar.

"De jeito nenhum, se afastem ou eu mato ele". O homem parecia eufórico como se estivesse em algum tipo de substância.

"Olhe.. não precisamos nos alterar, se você baixar a arma podemos conversar e você explicar para gente o que aconteceu". O Capitão Stuart tentou convencê-lo.

"Vocês querem me prender, eu não posso ser preso". Ele gritou e empurrou a arma na cabeça de Gonzales.

O movimento que ele fez deu a brecha que Andy esperava e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar o gatilho e ver os dois homens cair. Alívio encheu seu corpo quando seu parceiro se levantou e se afastou do bandido. O assaltante estava se contorcendo de dor, a bala tinha atingido o ombro e a arma que ele segurava estava ao seu lado, quando ele viu que Andy se aproximava ele apontou a arma para ele. A velocidade de reação de Andy evitou que mais pessoas se machucassem, ele apertou o gatilho duas vezes matando o homem, mas a fisgada no braço dizia que ele havia se machucado.

O alvoroço se instalou quando o Capitão Stuart gritou ordem e pediu ambulâncias. Foi depois de 40 minutos que Sharon apareceu, ela respirou fundo e encarou a cena sangrenta, ela ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas esperava resolver tudo rapidamente.

"Tenente Raydor, que bom que chegou preciso liberar a cena e começar minha investigação, você vai demorar?" Stuart tentava evitar qualquer intriga com a FID, mas precisava que eles acelerassem dessa vez.

"Eu tentarei não atrapalhar, Capitão, mas preciso fazer meu trabalho". Ela explicou e viu ele acenar impaciente.

Sharon conversou ao redor, instruiu seus sargentos e pegou os depoimentos dos detetives, mas assim que passou para a outra sala encontrou Andy com um paramédico. A Tenente sentiu o coração se acelerar ao ver a maga da camisa manchada de vermelho, um pouco trêmula e tentando ser profissional ela se aproximou.

"Andy" A voz dela saiu mais baixa do que pretendia. Andy a encarou surpreso. "Eu.. eu preciso do seu.. depoimento". Ela gaguejou.

Andy a encarou um pouco enfurecido, mesmo que anos haviam se passado ele ainda estava chateado com sua atitude de voltar para seu marido e depois desse episódio ele evitou qualquer informação dela. Estendendo a mão ele pegou o gravador, o paramédico colocou o último esparadrapo e saiu os deixando só.

Assim que terminou seu relato, Andy a encarou curioso. Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que a última vez que a viu, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e mais escuros, a saia que ela usava deixavam suas pernas torneadas expostas e ele quis saber se eram tão macias como pareciam.

Mas assim que percebeu que ela o encarava intrigada ele sentiu a raiva subir, pois de algum modo já sabia o que ia sair de sua boca.

"Você está de ressaca". A certeza que ela disse o deixou chateado, primeiro por ter sido uma acusação e segundo por parecer ter experiência com isso.

"Não estou".

"Sim, você está e sabe bem que preciso resolver isso". Sharon teria que pedi exame de sangue e o investigar, e logo quando ela pensou que seria um caso simples.

"O que você vai fazer? Me acusar de homicídio doloso?" Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Esse é meu trabalho, Andy. Você parece que teve uma noite bem divertida e isso pode interferir no seu desempenho".

"Você me conhece melhor que isso". Ele falou entredente.

"Mas não meu chefe, você sabe disso". Sharon respondeu e deu um passo à frente.

Andy já havia se levantado também e ambos se encaravam com raiva, porém o Sharon sentiu a tensão mudar. Parecia que a paixão de anos atrás ainda batia em seus corações, Andy percebeu isso também e resolveu acabar com a miséria dos dois. Envolvendo o braço bom ao redor de sua cintura ele a puxou para perto e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Línguas duelavam enquanto eles tentavam dominar o beijo, e quando Sharon mordeu seu lábio gentilmente ele gemeu. Isso foi o que fez ela perceber onde estavam e o risco que corriam.

Dando um passo para trás com olhos arregalados ela o encarou e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhavam de malicia e desejo e ele queria mais, contudo ela levantou uma mão em advertência quando viu que ele se aproximaria.

"Não podemos fazer isso aqui, Andy". A severidade na voz dela era clara. "Eu preciso fechar esse caso, por favor".

Andy afirmou e se afastou dela. Pegando sua arma ele entregou em suas mãos e a deixou sozinha na sala vazia.

 ** _.._**

Três dias depois, Sharon chegou em casa e jogou os sapatos para longe. Emily já deveria estar em casa assim como Rick, as crianças eram boas em se ocupar sem ter um responsável por perto e a Sra. Accioli era sua vizinha e tratava seus filhos como tratava seus netos e Sharon era imensamente grata por isso. De repente ela ouviu uma batida na porta e tentou imaginar quem poderia ser.

"Andy?" A surpresa em sua voz o deixou meio sem jeito.

"Ei, como você está?" Ele parecia inseguro em está ali e ela o encarou com avaliação. Andy percebeu que ela procurava por sinais de embriaguez e ele ficou feliz em não ter bebido esses dias.

"Bem". Ela tentou sorrir. "O que faz aqui, Andy?"

"Primeiro, obrigado por ter limpado meu nome e bem.. eu nunca menti sobre o que aconteceu ali".

"Eu sei, e eu só fiz meu trabalho". Ela deu de ombro, mas não permitiu que ele entrasse, ainda incerta.

"Segundo é que eu não paro de pensar no nosso beijo e acho que precisamos conversar".

"Agora?"

"Você quer esperar que Jack chegue em casa para nós três discutir isso?" Ele sussurrou maldoso. Ele sabia que era arriscado está ali, Jack poderia voltar do trabalho a qualquer momento.

Sharon viu que ele não sabia de sua separação ou que Jack não era permitido mais em sua casa. Talvez ela devesse ocultar isso, mas sabia que era injusto.

"Eu e Jack nos separamos" Ela falou e o viu ficar surpresa, mas os olhos cor de chocolate estavam brilhando de esperança. "E dessa vez não tem volta".

"Eu posso entrar?" Ele pediu olhando ao redor. Ele achava que ter essa conversa na varanda não era a melhor opção.

"Claro, desculpe". Ela deu um passo para trás o deixando entrar. Assim que se virou deu de cara com suas crianças.

"Mãe?" Emily questionou enquanto olhava Andy, Sharon lamentou que sua menina não lembrasse dele, aqueles meses tinham sido maravilhosos.

"Boa noite vocês dois". Ela sorriu abertamente. "Vocês lembram do Andy?"

As cabeças em negativas a deixou sem saber o que dizer, mas ela continuou com as apresentações e informou que o jantar estava saindo.

"Vocês querem ajudar?" Ela perguntou tirando o blazer e guardando a arma na caixa de segurança.

"Podemos fazer espaguete?" Rick pediu e ela viu o sorriso de Andy.

"Eu posso fazer almôndegas". Andy praticamente saltitava em seus pés, isso chamou a atenção das duas crianças.

"Por favor, mamãe, deixa". Emily implorou com olhos grandes. "Podemos fazer o molho especial".

"Molho especial?" Andy questionou e encarou Sharon com olhos estreitos e um sorriso no rosto. Ele havia ensinado o molho especial. O leve rubor que cobriu suas bochechas o deixou encantado.

"Ok.. mas não destruíam minha cozinha".

A preparação do jantar não foi tão divertida em séculos, eles riram, brincaram, trocaram olhares apaixonados e no final tudo estava delicioso. Logo depois das 9, Sharon colocou as duas crianças para dormir e ambos se sentaram no sofá para a grande conversa.

Porém não tiveram muito disso, assim que se aproximaram colaram seus lábios e só não fizeram amor no sofá porque Sharon pediu que fossem devagar.

 ** _.._**

Durante os próximos meses tudo parecia um mar de flores, eles iam a encontros, saiam com as crianças e se divertiam em casa, mas as discussões por causa do trabalho e principalmente de sua bebida eram constantes.

Até que certa noite, depois que ele encheu a cara e Sharon teve que o buscar no bar ela informou que não podia passar pelo mesmo que passou com Jack, que seria injusto para ela e para as crianças. Ela tinha que proteger seus filhos.

Andy gritou com ela e a chamou de covarde, e disse com todas as letras que ela merecia está só e por fim que a odiava. Sharon sabia que isso era o álcool falando, ele estava machucado com o fim, mas ela também estava e o melhor era se afastar antes que o estrago fosse pior.

No dia seguinte, Andy se viu em frente a igreja, com passos hesitante, mas com uma nova determinação em seu coração ele participou da primeira reunião do AA.

 ** _Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Shandy não me pertencem e sim a Duff._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Três_**

 ** _"You know a word can change it all_**

 ** _I had my doubts but now i know_**

 ** _I wanna be with you for life_**

 ** _Each day and every night_**

 ** _Because our love can save it all"_**

Andy estava fazendo compras quando esbarrou em uma mulher, ele imediatamente pegou o pacote de farinha de trigo e se levantou a entregando.

"Sharon?"

"Oh.." Ela o encarou surpresa também. "Desculpe, Andy".

"Tudo bem, você está bem?" Ele a questionou quando a olhou bem e viu os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

"Sim, claro que estou bem. É só que.. é besteira". Ela falou apressada e acelerou o passo para o caixa.

Andy a viu se afastar e resolveu ir atrás dela, de algum modo eles possuíam um poder de atração um com o outro que era difícil de explicar. Deixando suas compras ali ele conseguiu alcança-la quando ela saia pela porta.

"Ei, Sharon, espere por mim".

"Eu estou bem, Andy, não se preocupe".

"Muito tarde, o que houve?" Ele perguntou e acompanhou ela até seu carro. Ela parecia a ponto de perder o controle. Assim que ela se aproximou do veículo e abriu a porta de motorista ele segurou em seus ombros.

Percebendo que não teria como escapar ela colocou a sacola de compras no acento e o encarou por poucos segundos antes de desviar o olhar, ela não conseguia suportar vê-lo tão preocupado.

"Ei, olhe para mim". Ele pediu levantou o queixo dela para que seus olhos se encontrassem, mas assim que seus lábios tremeram e lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos, Andy a abraçou. "Oh.. Sharon, o que houve?"

Os soluços foram abafados pela camisa dele e isso o fez apertá-la mais em seus braços. Ele sussurrava palavras de carinho e tentava mostrar que ele estava ali para ajudar.

"Eu sou uma boba, Andy". Ela sussurrou depois que conseguiu se acalmar. "Tão boba, você não precisa se preocupar comigo".

"Então você vai dizer o que houve?" Ele pediu novamente e a afastar um pouco para poder ver seus olhos, mas a manteve presa em seus braços.

"É só que esse final de semana é o primeiro que passo sozinha". Ela sussurrou envergonhada. "Emily mora em Nova Iorque há três anos, está na faculdade e dança. Ela é tão boa como bailarina, Andy. Você tem que a ver dançando".

Andy começou a entender onde isso iria e não pode deixar de sorrir com isso. Sharon era uma mãe magnifica e ver esse turbilhão emocionado por que seus filhos não estavam por perto era tão cativante que ele sentia o próprio coração se encher de amor pelas duas crianças.

"E Rick viajou para San Francisco, ele está mais perto de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe". Ela lamentou com um pequeno beicinho. "Ele era o meu bebê".

Com isso, Andy não se conteve e gargalhou. Mas antes que ela fugisse dele por pensar que ele achava que isso era sem importância e que estava se divertindo em suas custas ele a puxou para um novo abraço.

"Sharon, você é uma mãe maravilhosa, sabia disso?" Ele sussurrou e viu ela relaxar em seus braços e parar de se soltar. "Infelizmente eu não posso compartilhar desse sentimento de perda, faz um tempo, mais longo do que eu gostaria, que eu não vejo meus filhos. Mas eu entendo o que você está sentindo agora. E isso não é ser bobo, você os ama e está sofrendo por estar com o ninho vazio".

Sharon não falou nada, apenas absorveu as palavras dele e estava feliz em ter aqueles braços ao seu redor. O calor dele a aquecia como nunca ninguém conseguiu fazer, e Deus a ajudasse.. o cheiro dele a fazia quente em lugares há muito esquecido.

"Obrigada, Andy". Ela sussurrou e se afastou um pouco envergonhada, suas bochechas estavam rosas, mas por motivos menos nobres. "Eu acho que preciso me acostumar com a casa vazia mesmo".

"Sim, você deve". O sorriso charmoso a fez derreter e ela achava que todo esse drama tinha fritado seu cérebro. Andy se aproximou e desviou o olhar inseguro. "Mas se você quiser eu posso passar em sua casa. Para você não ficar sozinha".

Sinais de alerta brilharam em sua cabeça, isso seria uma má ideia, eles haviam tentado isso tantas vezes que ela estava insegura em continuar. Sharon quis dizer não, Deus era testemunha de seus pensamentos e todas as respostas negativas, mas seu coração agiu mais rápido:

"Sim, você pode aparecer por lá". Ela respondeu de um fôlego só. "Isso é, se você não tiver nada de importante para fazer".

"Eu chego lá às 2". Ele sorriu e a instruiu a entrar no carro. Com a janela baixa ele se escorou na porta e a encarou, seus olhos duelaram com promessas que gostariam de cumprir. Antes de se afastar, Andy beijou sua testa. O que pareceu mais íntimo do que qualquer beijo que compartilharam. "Dirija com cuidado".

Sharon não conseguiu se mover por alguns segundos, ela podia sentir os lábios dele ainda em sua testa e a ternura do beijo encheu seu coração lentamente. Ela o viu voltar para o mercado e não pode deixar de encarar sua bunda e costas largas. Com um suspiro ela resolveu sair dali antes de passar vergonha por estar babando em público.

 ** _.._**

Como prometido, Andy apareceu na casa de Sharon com um prato de sobremesa e boas histórias. Eles almoçaram e discutiram sobre várias coisas. Assim que terminaram de lavar e colocar as louças na máquina se mudaram para o sofá.

"Você aceita beber alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou e pegou uma taça de vinho.

"Não, estou bem". Ele falou.

"Tem certeza? Eu tenho vinho, um pouco de whisky e cerveja". Ela falou e encarou sua geladeira.

"Eu não bebo mais, Sharon" Ele falou com um sorriso e viu quando ela ficou surpresa.

"Oh.. Me desculpe, Andy. Eu não sabia". Ela disse envergonhada.

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe". Ele deu de ombros. "Na verdade, eu só tenho a te agradecer, se não fosse por você eu provavelmente nem estaria aqui".

"Por causa de mim?" Ela o encarou confusa.

"Sim, você lembra quando me largou porque não conseguia largar a bebida?" Ela arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar dele, ela parecia incomodada. "Você fez bem, Sharon. Eu estava tão abalado que isso me levou a uma reunião do AA, desde então nunca mais toquei numa bebida".

"Isso foi há oito anos". Ela sussurrou ao lembrar daquele dia, ela nunca chorou tanto por causa de alguém. Ela ligou para mãe e desabafou o que tinha acontecido durante todos aqueles anos. Dana a consolou e falou que a história deles ainda não tinha terminado, isso só fez Sharon chorar mais.

"Isso mesmo e pretendo continuar por toda a vida. Beber destruiu minha vida".

"Eu sinto muito".

"A culpa não é sua". Ele de ombros. "Mas vamos falar de coisas menos deprimente. Me conte sobre as crianças, eu tenho saudades dos pequenos".

"Oh.. eles não estão tão pequenos agora". Ela falou comum grande sorriso.

 ** _.._**

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente com eles conversando e se atualizando com os acontecimentos de suas vidas, mas foi pouco depois das 8 da noite que um acorde de _'Can't help falling in love'_ de Elvis Presley começou a tocar.

"Vamos dançar?" A emoção na voz dele fez Sharon sorrir e ela aceitou a mão estendida.

Assim que seus corpos se tocaram um arrepio percorreu o corpo de ambos, eles se envolveram na música como se fizesse isso todas as noites. O clima estava tão bom que a aproximação dos lábios foi natural, o beijo foi regado de ternura e tanto amor que Sharon admitiu pela primeira vez que estava apaixonada por esse homem.

"Sharon, eu quero fazer amor com você" Andy sussurrou e a encarou com olhos amorosos.

Sharon sorriu e o guiou até o quarto dela, sem dizer uma palavra ela se despiu e quando estava totalmente nua ela o encarou com olhos brilhantes.

"Faça amor comigo, Andy".

Andy não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar até ela e a beijou com fervor, o gemido de Sharon encheu o quarto quando sua mão quente agarrou seus seios. Andy estava um pouco trêmulo ao ter a mulher que amava nos braços, mas estava mais que disposto em provar seu amor. Com uma rapidez surpreendente ele tirou as próprias roupas e a empurrou na cama.

Braços e pernas se emaranhavam nos lençóis e lábios tentavam alcançar qualquer centímetro de pele, foi só quando ambos estavam ofegantes e quentes que ele a encarou com olhos selvagens e ao mesmo tempo amoroso.

Sem quebrar o contato visual ele entrou nela, num golpe forte que fez ambos gemerem, ele esperou um pouco sentindo a quentura do núcleo dela o envolvendo. Quando ela começou a mexer o quadril atrás de atrito ele deu isso a ela, com um passo lento mais constante ele os guiou para o ápice do prazer. Andy sentiu quando o orgasmo dela a atingiu e ela gemeu em seu ouvido o fazendo se entregar também.

Demorou um pouco para eles respirarem e voltar ao normal, as testas coladas e ele tentando não deixar seu peso esmagar ela. Sharon o encarou e sorriu, seus olhos verdes brilhavam como ele nunca tinha visto, pareciam duas pedras preciosas.

"Eu amo você". Ele sussurrou e queria dizer cada palavra.

"Eu amo você também, Andy". Ela o puxou para si em um beijo de amor.

 ** _.._**

Dessa vez eles passaram alguns anos juntos até que Brenda se juntou a LAPD e Sharon se tornou a bruxa má. Esse golpe eles não esperavam e eles tiveram que seguir caminhos diferentes. Novamente!

* * *

 ** _"I wish there was_**

 ** _Another me_**

 ** _Another you_**

 ** _So we could go back_**

 ** _To the point where we met"_**

Quando a voz de Andy encheu seus ouvidos ela conseguiu ver que ele estava em dor e seu coração se apertou com a possibilidade dele está machucado. Ela mal saiu de casa antes de ligar para sua equipe e os mandar para o lugar que Andy informou.

Assim que chegou lá, ela teve que ser profissional, mas ao olhar para ele ensanguentado a deixou um pouco assustada. Mas suspirou aliviada enquanto ele discutia com os paramédicos, Sharon prestou atenção nos detalhes que ele dizia e em como ele atirou no seu agressor, mas a Capitã estava mais preocupada com o que o enfermeiro disse, ele estava entrando em choque.

Mas nada foi tão aterrorizante quando ele caiu para frente em seus braços, ela nunca sentiu tanto medo quando naquele momento. Ela não podia perde-lo, ela não sabia se conseguiria viver sem ele, sem a oportunidade de dizer que o amava mais uma vez.

"É melhor ele acordar". Ela apontou para o paramédico e sua voz saiu dura e exigente. O jovem apenas afirmou e engoliu em seco.

Sharon teve que enterrar seus sentimentos enquanto via a ambulância se afastar. Ela demandou tarefas e ordens e esperou que tudo começasse a se resolver. Porém quando o sol já estava alto ela recebeu a ordem de cima para investigar Andy e isso seria terrível. Eles não estavam bem esses últimos anos, tanto ele como sua equipe deixavam claro que não a suportava o que era normal já que ela era FID, mas saber que Andy compartilhava esse mesmo sentimento era doloroso.

Contudo, ela usou a desculpa do agressor para o verificar e ter certeza que ele sobreviveria. Andy estava bem, confuso com todos o encarando, mas bem.

Andy por sua vez estava mais focado em olhar para Sharon, ela parecia cansada e preocupada, mas mesmo quando ela estava em sua armadura de Capitã ele podia ver que ela estava aliviada em ver que ele estava vivo.

Os dias se passaram como um borrão, Andy saiu do hospital antes da hora e quis se envolver na investigação só para descobrir que a FID o estava investigando. Foi inevitável não gritar com ela, e ele se perguntou se o que viu em seus olhos no hospital havia sido uma mentira.

Depois que chegou em casa ele tentou se acomodar, mas a dor era insuportável e ele não podia se encher de analgésicos por causa de seu vício. Sem contar que ele estava morrendo de fome, mas não estava em condições de fazer nada para comer.

A campainha tocou o tirando do devaneio e ele pensou em fica calado e esperar que quem quer que fosse, sumisse dali.

"Andy, eu sei que você está aí". A voz abafada de Sharon chegou em seus ouvidos. "A porta está aberta?"

Ali era um bairro quieto e seguro e às vezes ele deixava a porta do quintal aberta, e hoje não era diferente. A questão era se ele estava disposto a discutir, e sinceramente ele não queria isso agora.

"Por favor, Andy". Ela implorou e ele sabia que se não permitisse ela não entraria.

"Está aberta". Ele disse entredentes por causa da dor e ouviu ela dar a volta e aparecer em sua cozinha.

"Ei". Ela sussurrou e o encarou com olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Andy... eu.."

Andy não podia negar a angustia em seu rosto e soube que o ver naquele estado talvez a tivesse assustado. Por Deus, ele ficou assustado.

"Vem aqui, Sharon". Ele disse e abriu os braços lentamente.

Sharon praticamente correu até ele e se sentou ao seu lado, mas antes de jogar os braços ao seu redor ela lembrou de suas feridas e parou.

"Eu tive tanto medo, Andy". Ela confessou com a voz embargada. "Você desmaiou na minha frente e eu pensei que eu tinha perdido você".

"E isso era tão preocupante assim?"

"Claro que sim". Ela praticamente gritou e o encarou incrédula. "Eu te amo, seu idiota".

Com isso ela o beijou, tentou não o machucar ainda mais. Ele retribuiu e pela primeira vez em várias horas, a dor foi embora.

Os dias seguintes Sharon se dividiu em ir trabalhar e cuidar de Andy, eles voltaram a sua amizade aos poucos, nenhum dos dois estavam preparados para o romance, eles precisavam se conhecer melhor e tentar não brigar o tempo todo. Eles pareceram entender que tentar recomeçar do ponto onde eles haviam parado não daria certo.

O trabalho seria duro e precisaria do compromisso dos dois. Não foi fácil, mas pareceu ser o modo certo de começar dessa vez.

* * *

 ** _"Another place_**

 ** _Another chance_**

 ** _We'll make it right_**

 ** _So meet me halfway_**

 ** _I know you feel the same"_**

"Você sabe, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer algum dia". Dana falou com um grande sorriso. "Andy sempre foi um bom menino e o homem certo para você".

"Mãe, isso não ajuda". Sharon resmungou enquanto tentava controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

"Que seja, eu vi desde o momento que estavam juntos que vocês se amavam".

Sharon a encarou incrédula, às vezes ela não conseguia entender sua mãe. _Porque então ela não disse nada?_ _E porque ela estava dizendo isso agora?_ Ela estava nervosa o suficiente já.

"Mãe, você lembra que naquela época tanto eu quanto ele estávamos casados, com outras pessoas".

"E olhe no que deu". Sua mãe bufou. "Agora esqueça isso". Dana sorriu e encarou sua filha com amor. "Você está linda, querida".

"Ok, vocês duas". Seu pai apareceu com um sorriso e vestido impecavelmente. "Acho que já atrasamos demais, precisamos ir antes que Andy tenha outro infarto".

"Pai.." Sharon o encarou com olhos arregalados. "O que eu disse sobre essas piadas sem graça".

"Andy e seus filhos gostam". Ele deu de ombros.

"Eles estão proibidos de falaram isso perto de mim". Ela afirmou e apontou o dedo para ele. "E você também".

"Desculpe". Ele sorriu, mas nada arrependido. "Você está linda, minha filha".

"Obrigada, Pai".

"Você está feliz?" Ele a questionou sério.

"Mais do que nunca". Ela sussurrou emocionada.

"Vamos". Ele falou e lhe ofereceu o braço. Dana que observava tudo saiu na frente para informar que a noiva estava a caminho.

Os acordos da marcha nupcial começaram e as portas da igreja foram abertas, ali estavam todos os seus amigos e familiares, ela viu os três filhos e seus dois enteados. A sua equipe sorria para ela, mas assim que seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Andy tudo pareceu sumir, era apenas eles dois.

Enquanto andava até ele, Sharon relembrou de cada dia ao lado dele, as brigas, os beijos, as risadas, os choros. Toda uma vida de altos e baixos que os levaram até ali, o amor que começou como uma parceria se expandiu ao ponto de eles estarem no altar. O único arrependimento de Sharon foi não o ter conhecido antes, mas Deus sabia o que fazia, eles teriam o agora para viverem todo esse amor.

Andy pensava a mesma coisa, ao vê-la como noiva vindo em sua direção era um sonho se tornando realidade, ele não esperava a hora de começaram a vida juntos, dessa vez do jeito certo. As brigas eram coisa do passado agora, apenas alguns argumentos que acabavam numa noite de reconciliação, ele não podia reclamar disso. Mas acima de tudo ele poderia amar essa mulher sem precisar esconder. Ela seria sua esposa.

Assim que ela ficou de frente para ele, Andy não lembrava muito do que o padre falou, ele estava muito encantado com a mulher em sua frente.

"Você está linda". Ele sussurrou e sorriu ao vê-la ruborizar.

Ao longo da cerimônia eles não deixaram de se encararem, muito concentrados um no outro. Os votos foram feitos com vozes embargadas e sorrisos nos rostos.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Andy, você pode beijar a noiva". O padre falou e antes de seus lábios se tocarem ela sussurrou um _'eu te amo'_.

 ** _.._**

A festa foi extraordinária, Andy e Sharon andaram ao redor dos convidados agradecendo por terem vindo. A primeira valsa foi emocionante enquanto os dois eram o centro da atenção, após isso eles se revezaram em dançar com cada um dos filhos e sorriram quando a pista foi lotada com os casais que queriam um pouco de dança e diversão.

Foi quase no fim da festa que Emily insistiu para que Andy e Sharon voltassem para a pista para uma última dança. Eles estavam cansados e não viam a hora de irem embora para o hotel antes de seguirem para a Irlanda. Porém, atenderiam o último desejo da filha deles agora.

"Você está feliz, Sharon?" Perguntou Andy quando circulou sua cintura e a puxou para seu corpo.

"Muito, esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida" Ela disse o beijou rapidamente. Andy sabia que esse dia estava no top da lista dela assim como o nascimento dos seus filhos e a adoção de Rusty. Ele poderia dizer o mesmo.

"Que bom, eu estou feliz também" Ele sussurrou e colou suas testas. "Eu amo você".

Os acordos da música os embalaram ao redor da pista, Sharon não conhecia a canção, mas parecia realmente bonita e a letra relatava praticamente suas vidas. Só Emily mesmo poderia fazer uma associação dessa, e Sharon precisava agradecer a ela depois.

Andy sorriu também com a letra, isso com certeza parecia o relacionamento deles, mesmo com tantos empecilhos o amor deles o salvou de ser um alcoólatra por resto de sua vida. E sabia que o amor que sentia por ela a salvou de ser uma pessoa amarga e sozinha. Eles se salvaram. O amor deles salvou suas vidas.

Enquanto a música chegava ao fim ambos cantavam as últimas partes, envolto no amor e na felicidade que compartilhavam.

 ** _"You know our love can save it all_**

 ** _We've been together for so long (...)_**

 ** _Because our love can save it all"_**

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
